Wake Me Up Inside
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: "Alec knew it wasn't real, none of it was, but somehow still he was running scared." Alec comes down with a mystery illness that is slowly making him go insane. He's hallucinating, feverish, and having nightmares. Will Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus be able to help him in time before he's slowly driven insane by his own mind? (Set sometime after COG, Implied Malec, Clace)
1. Chapter 1

"**Please get me out here, just someone get me out of here, just help me I'll do anything, oh anything, if you'll just help get me out of here." – Genesis (Tonight, Tonight, Tonight)**

**~8~8~8**_** One**_** 8~8~8~**

It had been like any other demon hunt any other day, except for the fact that it was Greater Demons Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Alec had been fighting. The demons had spit venomous fumes at all of them as they'd drawn their swords and fought with a vengeance. Isabelle had managed to take them to their knees with her whip whilst Clary, Jace, and Alec had stabbed at them with all they had. The demons had screamed and kicked violently sending Jace flying into the wall but he'd managed to stand his ground and put up a hell of a fight none the less. Alec had been picked up by one of the Greater Demon's tentacle-clad arms and had thrashed and fought to get away as it had gripped him tighter and tighter the more he moved.

Clary had pulled out her stele and carved a rune into her palm which had looked, from Alec's point of view, to be very painful so it must've been a very powerful one. Clary had really impressed Alec in the past few months that she'd been with them in the Institute. He'd hated her at first, despised her even, but now he respected her for she'd proven herself a true Shadowhunter and a brave warrior as well.

Clary had held up her hand to the Greater Demon and closed her eyes; Alec had watched her praying silently under her breath that this would work. The demon had started sputtering and shaking in pain as whatever rune she'd carved into herself took effect, but the more the demon had thrashed around the more painful it had been for Alec. Eventually the Greater Demon that had a hold of Alec had cried out and dropped him, sending Alec to the floor in a heap, Alec had fought to catch his breath as the wind had been knocked out of him. He'd watch the demon fall down spewing a dark black liquid that managed to get all over Alec's body and in his hair. Jace took down the other Greater Demon with Isabelle's help and it met the same fate as its companion. Alec had found himself drenched in more, what he believed to be, demon vomit.

"You ok over that Alec?" Clary had laughed and helped him up.

"It messed up my hair." Alec had grumbled, ignoring the pain in his back from the fall.

"Prima donna." Jace had commented, earning laughs from everyone. They had then watched as the two demons bodies shriveled up and disappeared, they knew it wasn't for long though, Greater Demons never died. Everyone had then made way for the Institute on whatever vehicle they'd arrived on.

Yep, another typical Friday night.

Alec stepped out of the shower feeling tired and he ached all over. He'd hit the ground hard, so hard he hurt all over, even in places he couldn't indentify. His chest was tight from the fall and he was sporting a rather large bruise on the back of his torso. He toweled his hair dry in the bathroom he and Jace shared and tossed the towel into the overflowing laundry bin by the door.

He looked himself over and reached for the medical equipment in the third drawer down from the sink. He pulled out a Band-Aid for the little cut on his cheek and stuck it on. He inspected the rest of his body for injuries, but luckily found none until he touched along the inside of his arm. He lifted up the sleeve on his long sleeve shirt and found a gruesome sight.

There was a medium sized gash along his arm, it was red and raised along the edges. He touched it gingerly and winced when pain shot up through his arm. He touched it gently again and some blood leaked out. He quickly wiped it up and wrapped his arm up in gauze where the injury was. He picked up his stele from the countertop and carved a healing rune into the bandage. He then turned the lights out in the bathroom, rolling down his sleeve, and he joined his family in the study of the Institute.

"Took yah long enough," Jace chuckled. "You save any hot water for the rest of us?"

"Yeah." Alec said flatly as he sat down on the couch next to Isabelle. "There's enough."

"So?" Isabelle smirked; she plucked a cracker off one of the many plates that were sitting on the table in front of them. "You received any calls from a certain someone Alec?"

"Yeah maybe." Isabelle's teasing of Alec never ceased ever since he'd finally come out and admitted to everyone he was dating Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. "What's it to yah Iz?"

"Just wondering." She giggled and stuffed another cracker into her mouth.

"Now Isabelle," Jace teased too. "I'm sure Alec gets tired of you asking about phone calls between him and Magnus, I mean I've overheard some of em before and let me tell you…freaky stuff man."

"Oh so these are PRIVATE phone calls." Isabelle's smirk widened. Clary and Jace fell back into the couch, laughing and Alec blushed profusely and refused to say anything. He reached forward and grabbed some grapes from the platter and ate them one by one. "It's ok to admit it Alec I mean every guy has needs."

"Izzy!" Alec exclaimed and Jace about fell off the couch in laughter. Clary held her sides and tears were about to roll out of her eyes. "What I do or don't do on the phone with him is none of you guys' business!"

"So you admit it then!" Jace was still wheezing with laughter.

Alec rolled his eyes and found himself laughing a bit too. The four of them stayed awake long into the night discussing other things besides Alec's love life and pretty soon they found it to be late, one in the morning type late. Jace and Clary dismissed themselves first and headed to the rooms they shared with Alec and Isabelle. Isabelle gathered the empty platters of food and carried them to the kitchen before walking back into the study.

Alec stood and bid her goodnight and she nodded and soon walked off to her own room. Alec walked down the quiet hallway which was lit only by witch lights and candles on the walls. He suddenly felt a twinge of pain shoot through his arm. He shut his eyes tight and gripped the bandaged injury on his arm. When he opened his eyes he saw Jace at the end of the hallway standing and staring at him. The shadows crept up his body in a creepy way, as if they were a blanket wrapped around his skin. Alec cocked his head slightly and stepped closer. Jace looked up at him and Alec saw two eyes of blood red staring right back into his blue ones.

Alec closed his eyes and shook his head and when he opened his eyes again the red eyed Jace was gone. He gasped, but he played it off as him being tired and in pain still from the fight with the Greater Demons. He pushed the door open to his and Jace's bedroom and found his brother to be asleep and in a deep sleep at that. Alec looked back down the hallway where he'd seen red eyed Jace and all he saw now were the curtains being blown by the gentle breeze from outside the window and the dark hallway where shadows danced across the brick walls.

Alec gulped and shut the door quietly, but fast. He watched Jace's chest rise and fall indicating he was still fast asleep and Alec walked over towards his bed and stripped down to his boxers. He laid down on his bed and pulled the blankets up towards his body. He reached over onto his side table for his phone and slid the lock screen open. He quickly went to messages and saw a new one from Magnus.

_Goodnight sweetheart, I know you had a big nasty fight with a demon today. Sleep well. I love you. –Magnus_

Alec smiled. He'd never have dreamed a day in his life that he'd end up with a boyfriend, much less a boyfriend quite like Magnus Bane. Alec quickly typed up a reply and hit send before putting his phone back on the side table and snuggling comfortably under his blankets to sleep.

_Fight was hard today but I survived. Hope you sleep well too. I love you too so much. – Alec_

_The blood. The blood was all Alec could smell, metallic and potent. It was everywhere too, draining out of corpses, falling out of the mouths of innocent dead people, and it was all over his hands. It stained his hands. He dropped his sword and stared wide eyed and panicked at his hands. He looked around at the people all around him, men women and children. All of them were dead. There was this mocking voice, a whisper, and it repeated the same thing over and over again like a broken record in his ear. The words he'd dared never to hear._

_"You. You did this." It said._

Alec awoke in a sweat. He held his heart and breathed heavily, trying to calm down. His heart pounded hard and he felt more pain shoot from the center of his injury. He looked over at the bandages, the rune had disappeared but when Alec unwrapped the bandages the wound still remained. He grabbed his stele from the drawer on his side table where he stowed it at night and some fresh bandages. He re-bandaged the cut and carved another healing rune into it before kicking the blankets off of his legs and getting dressed for the day.

He chose another long sleeve shirt so that his family wouldn't question his arm. Luckily it was winter so he had an excuse for long-sleeved clothes. He pulled on some old blue jeans full of holes and pulled on his boots, fastening them and looking over at the clock on the wall.

_12:45pm_

He'd slept later than he'd anticipated.

When he arrived in the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see Clary and Jace sitting side by side. Jace was sharpening one of his knives and Clary was sketching on a scrap piece of paper. Alec swiped his hair back with his hand and sat down across from them.

"Where's Izzy?" he asked.

"Picking up lunch." Jace replied, not looking up from his knife.

"Are you alright Alec?" Clary asked, she set her pencil down and stared at Alec for a few moments.

"Yeah I'm fine." Alec lied; truth was he felt as if he'd been hit by a bus. "Just had a bad dream last night."

"I figured." Jace said, setting his knife down and finally looking over at Alec. "You were talking in your sleep and you hardly ever sleep this late. I was going to wake you, but you looked so tired when we were talking last night I figured I should let you sleep."

"Thanks." Alec muttered, he then remembered last night when he'd thought he'd seen Jace in the hallway. "Say you weren't…"

He was suddenly cut off by Isabelle entering the kitchen with little cardboard boxes in her hands with those familiar golden arches.

"McDonalds Happy Meals." Isabelle huffed and sat down next to Alec to eat. "There yah go. I swore I wouldn't cook."

"Much obliged." Jace tore into his french fries and sipped at his Coke. "Aw sweet. Free toy."

Clary ate too, but she kept sketching on the piece of paper that she'd found. Jace ate rather fast and noisily.

"Ew Jace gross!" Isabelle gagged. "If you're going to be a pig at least don't be a pig when you're eating."

"Aw c'mon I thought you liked see-food." Jace joked and opened his mouth to reveal his half eaten burger to her. Isabelle gagged again and pushed him away, trying to ignore him as she ate her meal.

Alec rolled his eyes and went to pick up his burger. He was about to take a bite before a wave of slight nausea took over his stomach. He gulped and looked at the food in front of him. He took one bite and the nausea worsened. He looked around at the others eating their meals and he felt twice as sick. He could almost smell the grease and the fumes from the burgers and fries around him.

He set down his burger and leaned back waiting for the sick feeling to pass but it didn't.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" Alec replied, the nausea never subsiding. "I suddenly just feel…nauseous."

"You're probably still worn out from fighting those Greater Demons yesterday." Clary suggested.

"Or you're coming down with something." Isabelle furrowed her brow worriedly and touched the back of her hand to her brother's cheeks and forehead. "You do feel a bit warm. Go lay down in your room for awhile Alec. I'll wrap up your food for you if you want it later."

"Sure Iz." Alec mumbled and stood up from the table. Jace studied him carefully as did Clary and Isabelle. He did look a bit paler than usual and his steps were slow and sluggish. Alec walked down the hallway towards his room and pushed the door open slowly. He took off his shirt and looked at the bandage. The rune had disappeared yet again, but this time Alec was too tired and sickly to draw another one.

He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror until the sick feeling became strong again. He then hunched over to the toilet and retched inside of it for a few moments. There was barely anything in his stomach and the bile burned as it crawled up his throat. He rested his head on the seat of the toilet and he tasted sweat on his lips. He flushed the toilet and gargled water inside his mouth, spitting out the remains of what had just happened.

He stumbled towards his bed and collapsed into the warmth and comfort of the blankets. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow before he heard the familiar buzzing of his Iphone. He slid the lock screen to reveal a new message from Magnus.

_Hey Alec, hope all is well. – Magnus_

Alec struggled to hold his eyes open. He typed a reply and held the phone in his hand while he closed his eyes.

_Actually no, I think I'm getting sick or something, I just spent the last half hour puking my guts up so yeah, not so great day. –Alec_

Magnus' reply was fast and woke him up again.

_My poor baby :( do you want me to come over Alec? Do you need anything? – Magnus_

Alec smiled weakly and typed his reply.

_I'm fine. Just gonna try to sleep, but thank you Magnus. I'll let you know if I need anything ok? I love you. – Alec_

_I love you too Alec. Get some rest sweetheart I'll keep my phone on. – Magnus_

Alec set his phone back down on the side table and rolled over onto his back. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, but he still couldn't fathom what he was seeing. The ceiling was moving and black streaks were weaving their way across it. He blinked again and they were gone. He shook his head and played it off as being tired and he rolled over on his side, clutching a pillow imagining it was Magnus instead. It didn't take his long to fall asleep.

**Read and Review**

**So any ideas on what's happening to Alec?**

**Is it the flu or something more?**

**More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~8~8~ **_**Two **_**~8~8~**

_Alec could feel the inky black water filling his lungs. He was drowning. He struggled to get above the water, but his legs failed him too. They were being held back by these hands, these evil dark and black spiny hands that were gripped tightly around his ankles and refusing to let go. He thrashed his arms wildly and screamed through the water, but nobody could hear him. He felt a burning sensation in his lungs suddenly everything went black._

Alec awoke with a start and panted hard. He held his chest and looked down at his feet. They were tangled in his sheets which were also soaked in sweat. His wound throbbed in pain and he grabbed it before inspecting it once again. It looked a bit infected now so he stood to go wash it. He shakily walked over to the bathroom and grabbed some new bandages. His stomach lurched, but he held it in long enough to wrap fresh bandages around his cut and douse some alcohol on it. He bit his lip and swallowed hard in pain. His stomach flipped once again and he found himself with his head in the toilet as he'd been the night before.

He wiped his mouth clean and glared at himself in the mirror. He wasn't going to let a little sickness interrupt his day. He ran a hand through his ink black hair and walked over to his dresser. His phone beeped, but he ignored it until he pulled another long sleeve shirt on and his sweatpants. He'd planned to spend the day training.

He grabbed his stele and two of his throwing knives and tucked them into his duffel bag. He also grabbed another change of clothes since he knew he'd probably sweat through the ones he was wearing now. He felt his own forehead and cheeks. His fever had risen slightly, but it was nothing he couldn't handle on his own. He finally picked up his phone and checked his texts, four new ones.

_Alec baby are you feeling any better? – Magnus_

_ Alec we're going to be out of town for just a bit longer, Clave things. You're in charge while we're gone. We love you honey – Mom _

_ Alec I'm out with Clary for a bit, be back soon hope yah feel up to it man. – Jace_

_ Alec I hope you're feeling better today, I'm out with Simon right now but I'll be back soon. – Isabelle_

The three from Isabelle, Jace and his mom had been sent three hours ago and it was past noon now. The one from Magnus had been sent just before he'd woken up. He only decided to reply to Magnus.

_Yeah I'm feeling a bit dizzy but I'll be ok, I'm just gonna rest today ok? I love you. –Alec_

He tucked his phone into his duffel bag, closed his door and headed for the training gym.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Alec loved the gym when it was empty and just him. He liked the feeling of concentration he could get from just an empty room. He plugged his IPod into the music dock and blasted Breaking Benjamin before running over to the balance beams and hooking himself up to a restraint before pulling himself up to the top of the bars. He stood on the edge and started across. His arms were outstretched for balance, which honestly concerned him. He normally had perfect balance even when slightly injured or after he'd been knocked out in a fight, but today he just felt off. As he kept walking across the beam he suddenly had a dizzy spell and he stumbled. He managed long enough to stay afoot and hold his ground to make it a bit further. He then felt nothing underneath him.

He'd fallen from the bars. He tried to grab onto the bar over top of him, but to no avail. He felt it slip through his fingers and down he fell towards the ground. The only thing that helped the impact of falling was the bungee rope attached to his torso. His head spun as he lifted himself into a sitting position and lowered himself softly to the ground.

"_What is my deal…?" _Alec thought to himself. "_Fine, we'll go with knife throwing today since I'm clumsier than a horse with four left feet today."_

Alec walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed his knives from his duffel bag. He pushed a button and fake dummies popped up from the ground in a circle. He walked into the center and pulled his knives. He tossed one and it went into the fake dummies heart. He then tossed his other one and it took off the head of the other dummy. His head spun again and he grabbed his chest. His breaths became a bit shallow and he coughed.

He could see the dummies around him but they were no longer dummies. They were the faces of his friends and family. His mom, his dad, Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, and Magnus surrounded him. He sucked in a shallow breath in surprise. They were all covered in blood and looked grey and ashen as if they were already dead.

"_You did this_ _to us you traitor!" _Isabelle yelled at him, her glare sending daggers into his eyes.

"_You fucking faggot!" _Jace spat on Alec's face and Alec stared up wide eyed and saddened. "_You're disgusting!"_

_ "Why did I ever fall for you?" _Magnus' glare was the hardest of all to face.

Alec felt tears sting in the corner of his eyes and they fell in hot streaks down his flushed feverish cheeks. His bottom lip quivered and he tried to block out their voices with his hands over his ears.

"No!" Alec yelled and shook hard. "No! Y-You're wrong you're all wrong!"

Alec shook harder and harder and crouched in a ball on the concrete floor. He cried. He panted, out of breath. When he opened his eyes though, nobody was there. He was alone yet again. Just him and the dummies he'd set up.

He swallowed hard and looked around himself again then up at the clock on the wall. The sun had begun to set, he'd been training for longer than he'd intended or realized and it was dinner time. Had he really spent all that time having that strange hallucination?

He shook his head again and walked over towards his duffel bag. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stripped his shirt. He gathered up his things and walked out into the hallway.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Alec stumbled a bit but finally made it to the bedroom wing of the Institute. He heard a familiar scuffle of sneakers and turned to see Isabelle staring at him with concern.

"Alec dinner is on the table." She stated.

"I'm not hungry." Alec muttered and attempted to push past his sister but she stood her ground in front of him. "C'mon Izzy move."

"You're sweating up a storm," Isabelle said with a huff and she grabbed his arm where the bandages were and inspected it. "And you're injured. Alec is there something you're not telling me?"

"Izzy I'm fine really." Alec protested, he didn't want her asking questions about the cut and he didn't want to have to explain what he was seeing. "I got injured training today and that's also why I'm sweating ok now let me by."

"Fine." Isabelle said. "But I swear to god if you're hiding something I'll kill you Alexander Lightwood."

There was an edge in her voice that made Alec gulp and he knew she meant business. His sister didn't fool around. He sighed and nodded before closing the door behind him. Isabelle furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She knew her brother liked to keep secrets, but she felt like he was hiding something big this time.

She stomped off in the direction of the kitchen, whatever Alec was hiding she'd be damned if she didn't find out.

**Read and Review**

**Uh oh Alec's gonna be in trouble with Izzy if she ever finds out he's hurt worse than he's letting on.**

**And what about Alec will he get worse than he already is?**

**More to come soon guys **


	3. Chapter 3

**~8~8 **_**Three 8~8~**_

"Clary!" Magnus said with enthusiasm as Clary opened the front door to the Institute. Normally Downworlders weren't allowed on the sacred grounds of the Institute but being a warlock Magnus was an exception. "How are you my dear?"

"Pretty well Magnus." Clary replied. "Not that we never want to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I haven't heard from Alec since yesterday and he said he wasn't feeling too well." Magnus explained as he walked with Clary down the hallway towards the study. "I just wanted to make sure he was alright."

"Yeah we haven't heard much out of him either," Clary nodded and led Magnus into the study to greet the others. "I hope he's ok."

Magnus shook hands with Jace and Isabelle and made small talk for a few moments before Jace and Clary took off towards the training room for the day. Isabelle pulled on her jacket and walked towards the library for some studying. Magnus was left alone, but he quickly made his way towards Alec's room. He knocked softly on Alec's door. When he didn't get a reply he pressed his ear to the door and listened. He heard small whimpers and other various squeaking noises. His brow furrowed with concern and he walked into the room.

"Alec?" Magnus said. He walked over to the mess of blankets and the Alec-sized lump under the blankets. He sat down on the edge of Alec's bed and reached out to rub his back. Alec whimpered again and shook a bit when Magnus touched him. Magnus cocked his head, confused but then he touched the back of his hand to Alec's forehead. "Oh Alec baby, you're burning up…"

Magnus sighed and lay down next to his boyfriend. Alec's eyes opened wide and he shot up in bed suddenly panting and shaking. He was scared for whatever reason.

"Alec!" Magnus sat up as well and rubbed his back again. "Alec darling? Are you alright?"

"I-It's not real…" Alec shook harder and he seemed to cower in Magnus' presence. "T-Tell me it's not r-real!"

"Alec sssh, sssh baby," Magnus cooed and smoothed his boyfriend's sticky hair back from his hot forehead. "You're really sick aren't you sweetie?"

"M-Magnus…" Alec groaned and fell backwards again into his bed. "S-Scared…"

"Alec…" Magnus sighed and shook his head. Alec really was hot with fever; Magnus touched his hand to his cheeks then kissed his forehead. "Just get some sleep my baby."

Magnus looked over at Alec's arm. He cocked his head at the bandages and touched them gently. Alec winced, but he was basically out cold. Magnus slowly unraveled the bandages and saw Alec's wound. He saw the raised and red edges, but mostly he saw the inky black substance that was leaking from it slowly. His mouth fell open and he ran out of the room towards the training gym.

-8-8-8-8-8-

"Clary try not to fall to this time!" Jace yelled from the other balance beams that he was on, before he jumped down from them. "I really don't want to bust my ass catching you again!"

"Oh bite me Jace!" Clary laughed and walked across her beams confidently then bungeed down until she was right in front of him.

"Don't tempt me." He smirked and pecked her lips before laughing. They were lost in each other's eyes for a mere moment before Magnus burst through their doors out of breath and looking extremely concerned.

"Why didn't you all tell me Alec was this sick!" he yelled, he pushed the doors open and stomped over towards the two of them. Jace and Clary looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked.

"He just has the flu or something?" Jace replied.

"He does not just have the flu or something." Magnus stated. "He has demon poisoning!"

-8-8-8-8-8-

Isabelle walked swiftly the study where Magnus had called everyone. She sat down on the chair across from the study table and watched as Magnus flipped through a spell book of his that he'd summoned from his house.

"Thank you for coming Isabelle." Magnus said halfheartedly. "Did you call your parents like I instructed?"

"Yes." Isabelle gulped. She knew something had been wrong with her brother from the start. "They're stuck in a Clave meeting though and can't make it until tomorrow evening."

"This is serious." Magnus informed Clary, Jace, and Isabelle. "Alec has been poisoned by the Greater Demons of Truth and Fear. This is the most dangerous combination of Greater Demon poisoning I've ever seen, although it's happened with others before. Poisoning from Greater Demons causes the symptoms of the flu at first but then they escalate and turn into high fever, hallucinations, eventually the dreams and hallucinations from the poisoning causes the person to go insane and they usually end up well…eliminating themselves from it."

Isabelle covered her mouth with her hand and Jace and Clary sighed heavily. They all felt horrible for not noticing Alec's condition earlier.

"We can still help him," Magnus explained. "But I need a few ingredients from other places and my home. I can whip up a potion of sorts that will help him heal. If we break the fever and target the source of the infection we'll be able to save him."

"We'll keep an eye on him Magnus." Jace nodded and Magnus closed his spell book. He walked over towards the door and left for his home. Jace walked down the hallway towards Alec's room. He hoped he was going to be ok. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost his parabatai.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Alec shook, he sweated heavily. Through the woods he ran. The night sky was plagued with flames. He tucked his jacket closer to his body and kept running away from the Institute. He'd managed to somehow break through the portal to Idris. He didn't know how he'd gotten there, but his best guess was that his mind had decided that was where he'd be safe. His parents were in Idris right now. They always made him feel safe.

He panted and ran faster as the flames tore through the forest and towards him. The trees around him were charred and covered in fire. His legs were tired and his body ached, but on he ran. His chest burned with the soot and ash that filled the air and he felt as if he was going to pass out. The fire raged on and grew higher still behind him.

He came to a river eventually but it was quite wide. His heart beat increased as the flames grew closer and closer towards him. Alec then jumped. He landed rather clumsily on the other side of the river. He felt a surge of pain shoot up his ankle as it twisted on a rock and he slammed into the side of a tree. His lip was bleeding and his foot hurt, his skin was overheating and he looked dizzily over at the flames as they slowly started to fade out of his view and it was as if they were never there to begin with. He whined and shifted slightly before closing his eyes and letting the darkness surround him.

**Read and Review**

**So Alec has demon poisoning and he's run off? That's just great!**

**Will they be able to find and help him?**

**More to come soon guys**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~8~8 Four 8~8~**_

Maryse Lightwood sighed. She always felt bad leaving her children alone for so long. Sure, Alec was eighteen going on nineteen very soon and had a boyfriend of his in his life, Jace and Isabelle were only a few years behind him. She sighed when she thought of Max; she missed him more than life itself. It was taking time to heal and get past but she knew he was in a better place. At least she kept telling herself that to keep herself sane. She was hardly prepared for what happened next though, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Magnus burst through a portal in frenzy.

_15 minutes earlier…_

_ "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Clary said with a huff. She watched as Magnus flipped the pages in the ancient book and sighed as he did so. "How do you even know he's in Idris?"_

_ "I just know ok?" Magnus snipped._

_ "Boyfriend's instinct." Jace smirked. "It's natural."_

_ "This is no time for joking Wayland!" Magnus glared and recited the incantation before a portal begun to form. "Somewhere out there Alec is running scared and possibly dying within hours! So I can do without the jokes for now!"_

_ Jace immediately shut his trap and gulped. Magnus was right. They had left Alec untreated for so long it was truly possible that he was going to die soon if they didn't hurry. Jace and Clary interlocked hands and Isabelle grabbed Jace's. Magnus grabbed Clary's other hand. _

_ "Ok now nobody let go." Magnus instructed. "And think of Idris that's where we wanna go."_

_ The four closed their eyes and felt the portal suck them into the other dimension._

_**Present Time…**_

"What in the Angel's name are you all doing here?!" Maryse exclaimed, clearly shocked. Magnus groaned as he crawled out from under Jace. Clearly the portal hadn't been as strong as he'd hoped. It was supposed to take them to Alec's location, but instead it took them to where Alec had intended to go.

"We're hunting for Easter eggs." Jace replied sarcastically grumbled and hopped up from the ground off of Magnus. "It was going great so far until Magnus deciding to cheat by using inter-dimensional time travel."

Magnus rolled his eyes and walked over to Maryse. Maryse could see in his eyes he was clearly distressed and this had not been a social call.

"Please Mrs. Lightwood," Magnus pleaded with her. "Please tell me you've seen Alec?"

"Alec is here?" Maryse questioned. "Isn't he supposed to be at the Institute with the rest of you?"

"Alec ran away." Clary explained. "He ran away because of us, technically all of this is our fault."

"I don't believe that I follow…?" Maryse was thoroughly lost.

"Mrs. Lightwood this is a matter of grave importance," Magnus explained the whole story. "Alec was poisoned by the two Greater Demons of Fear and Truth which in itself is a dangerous combination, but he also was left untreated for a few days and has progressively gotten worse from what I've heard and witnessed. He's seeing things that aren't real and if he's not treated soon he will die…so please we have to find him…please…"

Maryse let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Her poor son, Alexander was out there all alone and worst of all injured with demon poison in his system. Whatever the Clave wanted from Maryse would have to wait she determined. Her son was sick and he clearly needed her.

"We'll try the forest first." Maryse instructed. "If I was going nuts, honestly that's the first place I'd go to hide."

-8-8-8-8-8-

Alec shook, he shivered, and worst of all he was in so much indescribable pain. He just wanted to go home, but he didn't know where that was anymore. The forest around him was taking a different shape. It took the shape of his bedroom. Alec saw a young ten year old version of himself and his parents were before him.

_"I should have raised a better son…" Robert Lightwood said a look of pure spite on his face as he looked at Alec. "You flaming...disgrace…a true disgrace to the Lightwood name. I can't even look at you."_

_ Ten Year Old Alec's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. His bottom lip quivered and he actually whined. He wanted so badly for them to understand._

_ "You aren't supposed to kiss boys Alec, it's not natural." Maryse scoffed and pushed her son down. Robert growled and then starting hitting him. Not enough to break anything but enough to make a point and a few large bruises._

_ "M-Mommy…help me…D-Daddy please…!" Ten Year Old Alec cried out. He was shaking in pain and Robert and Maryse watched over his little body that was covered in marks. _

The figment of Robert set his eyes on Alec as the figment of Maryse disappeared. Alec panicked. He tried to scramble to his feet and run away, but he found that his feet weighed about one hundred pounds under his pale and sickly body. He held a gasp in his throat as the figment of Robert reached out for Alec's throat and Alec felt his hand squeeze hard. Alec shrieked and fell to the ground, rolling down the incline a bit and landing in a heap. He looked up and the figment of Robert stood, looking over him with a look a hate.

_"I couldn't be more disappointed…"_

The figment then disappeared as well as everything else. The forest came back into view and Alec was once again alone. He coughed hard and some blood came up into his palm. He shook and went even whiter when he saw it was mixed with the black of the demon poison.

"T-This is it….I-I'm dead…" Alec muttered to himself as he lay by the riverside. The fever pulsing through his veins with a hot fury and his mind so clouded he couldn't ever see the fog lifting. He closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Jace, Clary, Magnus, Isabelle, and Maryse all had entered the forest fully armed and ready for anything. Magnus walked side by side ahead of everyone else with Maryse. Isabelle was in the middle, her lips pursed in a frown and a worried look shooting through all her facial features. Clary and Jace stayed behind in the back not speaking a word to each other but looking around for signs of Alec.

"This is my fault…" Magnus rubbed his tired eyes. "I should've come to see him…he always lies about how he's feeling. I should've known better."

"Magnus," Maryse sighed, she took his hand and placed hers on top of his. "Alec is a smart boy, he wouldn't do anything without a reason, if he wanted you to stay away it's because he didn't want you to see him in pain or weak. Its how Shadowhunters are taught, we're taught that pain and fear is a weakness. Here's what I do know though, if Alec will trust no one else right now, he'll still trust you. He loves you and Angel knows even if I didn't approve of it before I approve now because here you are searching for him instead of staying behind. That's love."

Magnus smiled. He needed to hear those words right now honestly, something to distract him from Alec's condition right now. Magnus leaned down and kissed her hand in a friendly gesture before she squeezed his tight.

"Now," Maryse nodded. "Let's go find my son."

-8-8-8-8-8-

"COME AND GET ME BITCHES!" Alec screeched. He was currently surrounded by figments of demons. They weren't Greater Demons but either way they were Downworlders. He grabbed the invisible blade that was a figment by his ankle and slashed at nothing. Without the fog clouding his mind, he'd know by now that he was holding a stick and slashing at bushes and trees that were not moving nor talking back to him. "I SAID COME AND GET ME YOU WORTHLESS ASSHOLES!"

His voice echoed through the woods and Maryse's ears caught it. She grumbled at Alec using profanity like that, but she was more relieved that they found him than his language. Magnus heard it too and gasped before everyone took off in Alec's direction.

They found themselves at the river and on the other side was the man in question.

"ALEC!" Magnus called, he was the first through the rush of cold water and then he took off running towards Alec once he reached the other side. "PLEASE ALEC! ALEC SWEETHEART IT'S NOT REAL! NONE OF IT IS REAL!"

Alec glared at Magnus and suddenly punched him in the jaw. Magnus stumbled but maintained his ground. Alec yelled again in frustration and then Magnus saw tears dropping from Alec's beautiful blue eyes.

"M-Magnus…t-tell me you love m-me…" Alec pleaded, he fell to his knees and Magnus knelt in front of him, propping his chin up so he was looking at him. "T-Tell m-me I'm n-not a f-f-faggot…t-tell me nobody h-hates me…please!"

Alec stammered and suddenly broke down. He was full blown crying. Maryse, Clary, Isabelle, and Jace crossed the river and ran over to where Magnus was holding Alec in a heartfelt embrace. He was stroking Alec's raven black hair and repeatedly whispering calming words in his ear.

"Sssh its ok my angel," Magnus cooed and smoothed Alec's hair back from his feverish forehead. "My sweet baby, it's alright, you're safe. I've got you Alexander it's alright…"

Alec cried into Magnus' chest. He left big tear stains on Magnus' shoulder but he didn't care. He just needed Magnus right now, needed to smell his scent, and needed his strong arms around him. Alec felt safe now. His eyes started to close and he fell asleep as warmth overtook him.

**Read and Review**

**Yay they found Alec! But will he be ok?!**

**More to come soon, I'm sorry school puts me back sometimes.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~8~8 Five 8~8~**_

The warmth of the blankets and the sweatshirt Alec woke up in almost made him want to go back into a deep sleep. His entire body still ached, but he felt less insane if that was even possible. He looked at his hand which was bandaged around the palm and his arm was re-bandaged where the demons had injected their poison into him. It also felt clean and it didn't throb with pain anymore.

Alec shivered a bit and shifted in his half awake state. He was wearing a pair of plaid flannel pajama pants that were black and white checkerboard and a giant oversized hoodie that didn't belong to him. It was purple with some funky design on it so he assumed it was Magnus'. Speaking of Magnus, the warlock was currently by Alec' side stroking his hair and holding him like a teddy bear, Alec felt better already except for the fact that he was still running a high fever and felt nauseous beyond belief.

"Glad to see you're awake." Magnus said. His voice was soft and gentle as he kissed the top of Alec's head and stroked his pale cheek. "You're still running a fever but I was able to cure almost all of the demon poison out of your body thank goodness."

Unlike the other Downworlders Magnus could say the word "God" and not choke on his tongue, but he chose not to. Alec believed it was because he didn't feel pure enough to say it, what with the demon in him. Alec saw past that though and saw a gentle, kind, and caring man that was here to hold him.

Alec shifted closer to Magnus and rested his head in the crook of Magnus' neck. Magnus gratefully sighed and carded his fingers once again through Alec's silky black hair. Alec felt his body immediately relax and he felt safer than he had in the past few days.

"How did you do it?" Alec rasped out and Magnus stopped the movement of his fingers for a moment.

"Well it certainly was time consuming." Magnus replied.

_HOURS EARLIER_

_ "Lay him out on the bed!" _Magnus had instructed as Isabelle and Maryse had laid Alec down on the empty bed at Magnus' house. They had wanted to take him home to the Institute but Magnus had told them there wasn't enough time. "_Strip him down; his fever is too high for him to be clothed. His boxers can stay. I need a wet washcloth from my linen closet; some new bandages from my bathroom and a change of clothes from my room go!"_

Everyone had rushed off and grabbed everything Magnus requested and returned to him in a timely fashion. Magnus had conjured up some of his power and had placed his hand over Alec's wound and had chanted something in Latin. A burst of blue and green light had been seen before it had died down and Magnus had gasped from exertion. Alec had looked physically calmed besides the fever and his arm hadn't looked infected anymore.

"_The fever will wear off in a few days." _Magnus had explained. "_For now he needs rest and it will be treated as a normal flu. Now, I shall call the rest of you when he's awake and better but for now out of my house."_

They had all respected his wishes thankfully; they all knew Magnus had wanted time alone with Alec.

_PRESENT TIME_

"So I'm ok now?" Alec coughed and gripped Magnus' shirt tight.

"Yes." Magnus softly kissed Alec's burning forehead. "You will live. It's after effects will be like that of the flu so you'll feel down and out of it for a few days after today."

"At least I'm not gonna go insane anymore…" Alec groaned and shifted a bit so he was closer to Magnus' chest. Even though he was burning up, he still was enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend under the covers.

"Well I don't know about that." Magnus joked with a smirk and kissed Alec's cheek before starting to stroke his hair again. Alec stayed silent for a few moments before speaking.

"M-Magnus…?" he whimpered practically. He felt embarrassed even bringing this up, but honestly it was his deepest fear.

"Yeah sweetie?" Magnus asked. "What is it? Do you need something?"

"No," Alec replied. "It's just…do you…ever regret going out with me?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Magnus was shocked. "Why would you ever think that I regret you? Hmm?"

"I just feel…not good enough for you." Alec bit his lip. "Like I'm some loser and you can do much better than me."

"Alexander my sweet baby," Magnus cupped Alec's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. "I could NEVER EVER think about replacing you or moving on from you, not for anything. You are the love of my life Alexander. You are so special to me. You are my beautiful, talented, graceful, angel and I wouldn't trade you for the world do you understand me? All these things you're thinking? You were poisoned by the Greater Demons of Truth and Fear. All these fears you have about not being accepted and me not loving you they're not true baby, none of them are. Because the people that truly love and care about you? They've been there since day one, you being gay or dating a Downworlder shouldn't change that at all and if it does well then they can piss off yah hear me?"

Alec found he was crying. Magnus wiped a few of his tears away with his manicured blue nails and smiled at him. Alec nuzzled Magnus' neck and shook a bit as the fear subsided inside of him and he could finally relax. He thought of all the people that still cared about him, Jace, Clary, his mother, Isabelle, Simon and then he looked up and saw Magnus his boyfriend and through this entire fiasco, he was glad that not one of his fears had or could ever come true.

Alec suddenly felt his stomach turn and he found himself emptying its contents on his lap. Magnus grimaced a bit, but rubbed his back as he helped Alec to the bathroom.

"I've got you Alec," Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek. "I always will and I promise…I'll never let you go."

Alec smiled.

**The End**

**Well that was a cute a little story now wasn't it?**

**Hope you all enjoyed my first Mortal Instruments story! More stories and oneshots in this fandom will come soon I promise!**


End file.
